The invention relates vehicular suspension systems and, more particularly, to those employing longitudinally trailing rocker or control beams. An example typical use environment includes without limitation heavy-duty, over-the-road trailers having tandem dual, triple, or quadruple and so on axles rated at a unit axle capacity of 25,000 pounds (˜10,000 kilos) each.
It is an object of the invention to provide an axle saddle design that provides an enhanced, stronger welded connection to the wheel axle.
It is an alternate object of the invention to provide a design for the trailing rocker- or control-beams so that they also provide an enhanced, stronger welded connection to the axle saddle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a rebound limiter subsystem which protects a shock absorber for said vehicular suspension system from potentially damaging instances of over-extension all at the same time as being completely contained within the vehicular suspension system itself, without requiring connection or coupling to extraneous parts such as either the vehicle frame, which forms no part of the invention, or the axle-and-wheel package, which likewise forms no part of the invention.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide the trailing rocker- or control-beam with an alignment subsystem in order to afford installers and/or end users the opportunity to adjust the alignment of the trailing rocker- or control-beam's rocking axis relative the vehicle.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.